


How Becca Found Out (in that one café)

by uncre4tiv3



Series: How (nearly) Everybody Found Out [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncre4tiv3/pseuds/uncre4tiv3
Summary: Here we go again - I guess.Enjoy. Comment criticism.Y'all are fanfiction connoisseurs, you know the drill.





	How Becca Found Out (in that one café)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again - I guess.  
> Enjoy. Comment criticism.  
> Y'all are fanfiction connoisseurs, you know the drill.

Becca smiled down at Eden, who was soundly asleep in her arms. “It was a good idea to go to this café.”, she simultaneously signed with one hand, not wanting to drop her daughter. “It’s quiet, cute.” Sam beamed at her. “Told you you would like it.” He fiddled with his hands. “But there's one thing I don't get.” Sam’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”, his curiosity and concern evident in his signing. “Grizz has been staring at our table for a solid five minutes.”

She chuckled. “And he looks like he either wants to punch someone or himself.” Her friend's head whipped around and it took a moment for Grizz’ gaze to shift, his eyes widening. He stared for a second longer, then did a 180 and ran away. Becca wanted to make a joke about his subtlety, but before she could open her mouth, Sam was already up and out of the café, chasing after Grizz.

They were still in sight when her friend had catched up to the “ex” Guard member. She watched him grab the taller boy’s arm, turning him around with surprising ease. Grizz posture was stiff while he listened to Sam, face scrunched up while occasionally throwing a glance at the little establishment. When Sam had finished his little speech, Grizz was bending down, speaking to Sam in a seemingly hushed voice, his hands animatedly trying to sign along. And wait a minute, when had he started learning sign language?

Becca saw as Sam grabbed both of Grizz’ wrists and the boy’s shoulders slumped. It took a moment before both walked in her direction again, hands intertwined. The bell above the door jingled as both stepped inside.

“I slept with Grizz.” That was the first thing Sam said, hand clutching Grizz’ like a lifeline. “I want to be together with Grizz, wake up next to Grizz, grow old with Grizz. I will still be there for Eden, as her father. But I’m in love with Grizz. I need you to understand that.” Becca sat in stunned silence, looking at Sam, then Grizz, who was shifting his feet nervously. When she had processed everything she burst out laughing, her body shaking. She hadn't meant to wake Eden, but she couldn't help herself. Both boys looked at her like she had gone insane and maybe she had. “I - wow.” She took several deep calming breaths. “That’s it? That's the news?” Sam looked like a fish out of water, as did Grizz. “Come on! You’ve been looking at him like he hung the stars since you were fifteen! I’m neither blind nor stupid.” “I-” She raised her hand. “I’m not finished. I mean, Grizz actually being attracted to guys? That's certainly a surprise. But why wouldn't he pick you? You're smart, caring, loyal and handsome, I might add.”

“I don't want to take away Edens father.”

Grizz sounded small. “But I love him too, I want you to know that.” Becca gave a little laugh. “He’s not the father.” Sam took a step forward. “Becca-” But she had already risen from her chair. “Metaphorically yes, biologically no.” She walked over to them. “I didn't know who the father was, I was so ashamed. And Sam here offered to play dad.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “But now I’ve found people who love me for who I am.” Eden smiled up at her. “Was it Thanksgiving?” “Huh?” “Your first time? Thanksgiving?” When Grizz just threw her a puzzled look, she continued. “Sam said he just slept through Thanksgiving. But Sam has never slept through Thanksgiving, he is _obsessed_ with Thanksgiving.” The jock turned to her friend. “Well guess we have to throw our own big Thanksgiving party next year.” Becca locked eyes with Grizz.

“Wanna hold her as her, you know, now _step-dad_?” Grizz led out a small gasp as she handed Eden over into his strong arms. “Hello”, he cooed, “I’m gonna be in your life a lot more often now, little lady. I hope you don't mind.” Eden gurgled happily and grabbed at Grizz’ hands. And as Becca saw Sam watching Grizz with pure adoration written across his face, her heart filled with pride, looking at her little family. 

When Becca later told all their friends that the baby wasn't Sam’s, everything was still fine, nobody really cared. And as she watched Sam and Grizz huddled together on the couch, she hoped that they too could find the courage to open up about their relationship. Because it was beautiful and one of a kind, and she knew that their friends would embrace them with open arms.


End file.
